El enviado del fin
by zero the bloodedege
Summary: Issei fue traicionado y torturado por quienes creía sus amigos, sin saber que despertaron en el la forma llamada Chaos dragon, su deseo de venganza se volvió grande, ¡conseguirá vengarse de Rias? ISSEI X HAREM. Rating T por posible Lemon y mal lenguaje
1. Issei el enviado del fin

Issei el enviado del fin

Lo único que podía sentir era dolor, mucho dolor, pues aquellos en quien confiaba me habían traicionado, Rias, Akeno san, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, ellos me han torturado incluso obligaron a Asia a curarme para seguir haciéndolo, mientras ella lloraba, mientras Rossewise san rogaba que se detuvieran, Irina solo le limitaba a gritar en agonía. Ddraig esta aquí conmigo.

\- Lo lamento compañero, debí ver sus intenciones!

\- Esta bien, yo fui el idiota por creer en los Gremory, desde un principio debí ver lo que pasaría.

No puedo evitar soltar una lágrima de dolor, era claro que mi confianza había sido quebrantada por ellos, ¡jamás les perdonare! Pagaran por lo que hicieron, los destruiré como ellos hicieron conmigo, aun después de lo que me hicieron, en especial Rias… ¡TU SERAS LA QUE MAS SUFRAS! ¡AUN SI TENGO QUE MATAR A LOS 4 GRANDES DEMONIOS TE APLASTARE!. Percibí una pequeña luz en ambas manos, eran las partes del boosted gear y el divine dividing, estos parecían mezclarse perfectamente.

\- Compañero, has logrado convertirte en el dragón legendario el poderoso Chaos dragón.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Cuando un dragón se llena de sed vengadora su poder evoluciona al chaos.

Algo no me cuadraba, cuando pelee con Shalba la primera vez esto no me ocurrió, entonces por que ahora que me traicionan sucede esto?.

\- Te preguntaras por que no te paso antes, simple, era por que todavía no tenias la capacidad, ni el odio suficiente.

\- Ya veo y que cambios ocurren cuando eres un chaos dragón?.

\- Muy pronto lo veras, pero primero despierta que te llaman.

Mis ojos se abrieron, enfrente de mi se hallaban cuatro personas Asia, Rossewise, Irina y Ophis quienes parecían preocupadas.

\- Que bueno! ya despertaste.

Dijo la gran dragona del infinito, bueno cono sucedido con Rizevim creo que ya no lo es. Asia se aferro a mi sollozando, la ex valkiria solto un suspiro de alivio y mi amiga de la infancia sonrió alegre.

\- Que hacen aquí?

\- Abandonamos el grupo, no podíamos permitir que Rías Gremory hiciera tales cosas, así que tomamos tu cuerpo huyendo, estamos lejos y su magia no es tan efectiva como la mía, dudo que nos rastreen.

Dijo con seriedad la valkiria de los cien yenes, me di cuenta que su brazo estaba herido, Asia también, lo mismo para las otras dos, parece ser que las atacaron mientras escapaban conmigo, esto calentó mas mi sangre, sentía que todo hervía, quería verlos arder, a todos ellos, no dejaría que lastimaran a nadie mas.

\- Ya veo que has evolucionado a un chaos dragón, te ayudare a controlar tus poderes.

\- Desde hace rato me incomoda pero ¡que poderes?

Ophis sonrió como siempre, pero su mirada denotaba algo singular, deseo. Se sentó en mi regazo toco mi mano la cual hizo aparecer mi boosted gear, esta lucia bastante diferente, brillaba a veces con luz blanca, luego con negra, luego roja.

\- Cuando un dragón se llena con el sentimiento de venganza, este evoluciona su poder, pero cuando alcanzas el chaos, te vuelves algo que supera a mi o al gran rojo, el dragón legendario que creo todo, también llamado el enviado del inicio. Sus poderes podrían matar cualquiera, ahora que has evolucionado tus poderes no tienen límites.

En verdad me convertí en alguien poderoso?, bueno, por mi bien!, así la perra pelirroja seria mas fácil de derrotar, no tengo objeciones en que me enseñen a manejar mis nuevos poderes.

\- Muy bien Ophis, enséñame.

Sentí a las otras tres mirarme, no tenía nada contra ellas pues fueron las que se opusieron a los Gremory, les sonreí lo más sinceramente posible, pues sabía lo que querían, acompañarme.

\- Pueden venir conmigo!, yo me asegurare de mantenerlas a salvo de quien sea.

Las tres sonrieron, me abrazaron con cariño; esto se los recompensare algún día.

* * *

Ophis me había llevado a un lugar algo raro, ella lo llamaba el crepúsculo de los tiempos, aquí el tiempo era de 0.1 segundos por cada segundo normal en la tierra, por lo que solo pasaron 21 horas para que entrenara lo suficiente, había logrado dominar mi poder lo suficiente como para derrotar mil veces a Sirzechs . Ahora que lo pienso esa dimensión tiene el mismo efecto que aquella en dra*** b**l . Llegamos a una pequeña casa de playa que usurpamos, se encontraban Irina y Rossewise cocinando.

\- Bienvenido Issei kun, lograste dominar al chaos

\- Si, pero siendo sinceros lo había logrado a la mitad del tiempo; también siento raro no envejecer para nada.

\- Es normal ahora eres casi como el gran rojo.

Aclaro la pequeña ex Ouroboros, tomando una brocheta e frutas que estaba en un plato. Pase con la valkiria de los 100 yenes la cual cocinaba algo que olía sumamente delicioso, al verme me saludo con respeto.

\- Bienvenido Issei, la comida estará en breve.

\- Gracias Rossewise san, no he comido desde hacia seis días, así que me vendrá de lujo.

\- Si.

De pronto, un estallido se escucho en la casa, abordando varios demonios que no conocía, a excepción de uno, su aura es conocida. Entre ella y yo fuimos matando varios demonios, si fuera el de antes seria muchos pero ahora solo son como pequeñas hormigas, asi que solo el guantelete derecho seria suficiente. Llegue hasta Irina quien protegía a Asia, también Ophis. Logramos salir al exterior, donde me encontré con aquella Aura, Xenovia.

\- Issei, ríndete y muere, Buchou te perdonara de esa forma.

\- Por mi, tu y Rias se pueden ir al carajo, pero yo no creo perdonarlas, ahora Ddraig.

\- Chaos dragón balance breaker.

Mi armadura apareció, esta era mitad blanca mitad negra, con los guanteletes rojos, según Ophis, esto significa que no soy malo ni bueno, solo tengo la venganza, asi que tu serás la primera en caer.

\- No te preocupes Xenovia, te hare sufrir tanto que lamentaras haberme tratado mal.

Que extraño, sus ojos me dicen otra cosa, parece que no tiene las mismas intenciones que cuando me torturaban, pero, jure que o volvería a confiar en ellos, la destrozare. Ya habiendo sacado su Durandal, se lanzo al ataque, solo lo bloquee con la mano derecha e inmediatamente use mi nuevo divine dividing el cual solo necesito seleccionar a quien voy a afectar con ello le quite un poco de su poder mientras mi dragón pronunciaba el comando.

\- Por que? Si no me has tocado, además tu armadura debería ser roja…

\- Ya no soy el mismo de antes, ahora, te mostrare el dolor del chaos empereor dragon. Dragon Igniter.

Miles de pequeñas agujas de energía luminosa se clavaron en ella, no di a los puntos débiles, quería que siguiera sufriendo, se levanto con sus manos ensangrentadas, sus ojos seguían revelando esa extraña duda en ellos. Estaba cargando un dragon shot listo para acabar con su asquerosa existencia, cuando algo intento acabar conmigo.

\- Veo que has cambiado! No quiero hacerte daño solo me llevo a la chica conmigo, ella esta siendo manipulada.

\- Azazel

Si, era quien alguna vez fue líder de los angeles caídos, quien me enseño muchas cosas, no quería matarlo, esta vez los dejaría ir.

\- Llévate a esta zorra contigo, cuando llegaste perdí el interés en ti, además si la matara ahora no seria divertido, aunque mi verdadera presa es Rias. Ordenale a estos idiotas que se retiren si no quieren morir.

\- Muy bien, no creo ganarte aunque lo quisiera, Xenovia, ordénales que se retiren, hay que decirle a Sirzechs que detenga esta estúpida guerra en contra del ex sekiryuutei.

Conque se dio cuenta que ya no soy un sekiryuutei?, mejor dicho que este evoluciono a algo aun mas poderoso que el dios dragón rojo. La chica dio la retirada. Calme a mi furia y odio, ya había terminado la batalla. Asia curaba a Irina mientras Rossewise san se sentó a mi lado.

\- No creí que Azazel fuera participante en esta locura, además reconocí valkirias entre su grupo, ósea que Odín sama también esta tras de ti.

\- Si el viejo esta con ellos lo hare cambiar de parecer, mañana regresare a Kuoh, voy a anunciar la guerra contra Rias y el resto, iré solo, ustedes escapen mientras puedan.

Negó con la cabeza, sabia que se negaría, no obstante, jamás las involucraría en esto, ya han hecho suficiente con acompañarme hasta aquí. La peli plateada se inco enfrente mio, dándome un abrazo dulce, lleno de cariño. Susurrándome palabras al oído.

\- No necesitas pelear esta batalla solo, yo te acompañare, una vez me salvaste, además te dije que quería tener mas citas contigo!

\- Eso es injusto Rossewise san, yo también.

Asia se unió, Irina nos veía pero ya que sus alas empezaron a parpadear entre blanco y negro esta pensando en cosas sucias, al final me abrazo arriesgándose a que cayera.

* * *

Era de noche, me encontraba en una habitación de otra casa que usurpamos, pero esta vez era una pequeña villa deshabitada, por lo que había suficientes cuartos para todos. Al final me iré solo, no quiero que ellas peleen, si las perdiera en contra de los Gremory Yo… bueno no quiero ni pensarlo. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, saque uno de los guanteletes para atacar, pero me encontré conque era Irina, quien vestía una piyama que describiría como normal. Note que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que solo me limite a escuchar.

\- Ise kun, déjame acompañarte, no importa si caigo y pierdo el blanco de mis alas, pero no quiero verte al borde de la muerte otra vez.

\- Tranquila, ahora solo el Ouroboros dragón, la Trihexa o el gran rojo podrían hacerme frente, no te preocupes!

Le dije sonriendo, pero ella no paro de llorar, al contrario, mas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos rosas, con la voz chillona me replico.

\- Por que siempre tienes que hacerte el héroe?! Isse kun no tiene la culpa de ser el sekiryuutei o el chaos empereor dragon o de otra cosa, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, eras un demonio al cual podía proteger, pero ahora parece que es al revés, así que si te pasara algo yo…

Selle sus labios con un beso, uno que hice profundizar mientras jugaba con su lengua, también me atreví a morder su labio suavemente, acerque un poco mi frente a la suya, sintiendo su aliento placentero.

\- No moriré, te lo juro por el Maoh o por quien sea, si quieren acompañarme lo permitiré, solo quiero que sean cuidadosas, Asia prometió que se quedaría con Ophis, así que confiare mis espaldas a ti y a Rossewise san.

Me sentí muy feliz de que ellas al menos fueran de confiar, puse su cabeza contra mi pecho, si asi podía calmarla, lo haría gustoso, no iba a perder nada mas, ella siguió hablándome aun con su cara en mi pecho.

\- Eres de lo peor, hacer sufrir a una cica así, un escorpión debería picarte y morir.

\- Lo lamento! Pero como sabes las únicas novias que tuve me torturaron hasta la agonía mental.

Ambos reímos un poco, pues ella parecía haber recobrado la postura con el comentario que hice a broma. al haberse tranquilizado se fue, ahora dormire un poc mas tranquilo.

* * *

Marcaban las tres de la tarde en Japón, ya era hora de alistarnos, Rossewise san, Irina y yo nos preparábamos para lo que se venia, estábamos en Kouh, así que nos debieron haber detectado cuando entramos, llevábamos túnicas negras para ocultarnos, no quise tele transportarme hasta el club pues no quería involucrar a Sona kaichou o algún otro estudiante de ese lugar. El primer ataque llego, aunque Rossewise san lo bloqueo con su escudo mágico, luego Irina desvió un rayo sagrado, parecía que Akeno había venido, yo desvie con mi guantelete un rayo carmesí, parecía que también "ella" había venido.

\- Veo que mordieron el anzuelo como lo planee, Rias.

\- Cuando no encontré tu cadáver, pensé que se lo habían comido los insectos, pero veo que Asia y compañía te salvaron, que horror.

Los que estaban presentes, eran Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba y Gasper, parecía que Kaichou no se iba a meter en la pelea, mejor aun, me divertiré masacrándola sin la ayuda de su amiga de la infancia.

\- Irina, Michael sama te perdonara si regresas ahora, pero tu Rossewise no tendrás indulto, tampoco Asia.

\- Rias san, no volveré hasta que dejen de perseguir a Isse kun.

\- Lo lamento, pero yo tampoco tengo intenciones de volver.

Me sentí mal por dentro, úes por mi ellas están arriesgando sus vidas, para protegerme, esto hizo que mi sed de venganza aumentara, estaba decidido a hacer esta guerra.

\- Rias Gremory, yo el actual Chaos empereor dragon, el enviado del fin, les declaro la guerra al clan gremory, así que alisten a sus mejores peones que los exterminare a todos ustedes.

* * *

Palabras de Bloodedge

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco de antemano, esto es un proyecto que se me ocurrió después de ver high school DXD. Ahora que Isse esta en contra de los que fueron sus amigos y amante ¿Qué ocurrirá?, esta historia como vieron en la descripción tendrá harem, yo elegí a Rossewise, Irina y Asia, ustedes pueden poner a quien mas poner en el Harem en los reviews además de lo que piensan de este proyecto.

Me despido puesto ya es tarde en mi país.

Zero the Bloodedge


	2. Declaración de guerra

La declaración de guerra.

Obviamente el aire era muy tenso, estaba frente a las personas que detestaba con tanto fervor, incluso Ddraig lo sintió. Rias quien se había sentado de piernas cruzadas, sonriendo, sinceramente esta escena antes me hubiera gustado, pero ahora no me causa mas que nauseas, Akeno san me miraba con desdén, Koneko con Ira, Kiba parecía fuera de lugar y Gasper parecía un zombi, la risa de la demonio peli roja fue en burla, eso me hizo enojar, pero no quiero poner en peligro a las chicas.

\- Guerra?, de unos pocos contra nosotros?, estas cuerdo Issei?.

\- Por supuesto, yo soy capaz de acabar con el mismo Sirszechs si me lo propongo, además ya vencí a uno de tus caballerosI EL VE, creo que Xenovia no era tan débil ¡o me equivoco?

Esos ojos, son como los que hacia cuando se burlaban de su familia, de su clan, esa cara era la que buscaba ver en ella, una de ira. De pronto algo se interpuso entre ellos y yo, pero para mi sorpresa se trataba de un enorme dragón de Hielo, además reconocí unas Alas brillantes, así que vinieron, pero me preocupa que estén en mi contra, Vali Lucifer y Sona Sitri.

\- Rias Gremory, no puedo dejar que mates a Hyodo Issei, el es mi rival.

\- Rias, yo tampoco puedo dejar que acabes con el, aun tengo dudas de tu comportamiento.

Bueno al menos parece ser que están de mi lado, pero por sus propias razones egoístas. Era algo que no esperaba ver por aquí, yo creía que kaichou defendería a su amiga de la infancia, Vali recibió mi mensaje ayer, no obstante pensé que me ayudaría. La cara de esa horrible chica se transformo en una más iracunda, ¡pero parece ser que quiere guardar las apariencias!.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Sona? No sabes que este sujeto es buscado por las tres facciones?

\- Tengo el permiso de Leviathan sama, ella esta dispuesta a desistir de su titulo, con tal de salvarlo.

\- Serafall sama?!, parece que ella y Ajuka sama, están dispuestos a salvar a este gusano!

No me esperaba esto!, Serafall sama, Ajuka sama se oponen a Sirsechz?!, esto es algo completamente nuevo para mi.

\- Ya veo! Entonces… por el poder que me otorga Sirzechz Lucifer, serán condenados a morir junto con el, Vali Lucifer, Sona Sitri.

Vali paso inmediatamente a balance breaker, mientras Sona kaichou preparo sus círculos mágicos, al mismo tiempo Saji salto de la barda, parecía ser que aun estaba dispuesto a proteger a Kaichou, por supuesto el invoco a las partes de Vritra, esto parece que afecto el plan de Rias, TOMA ESA PERRA!

\- Parece que te jodieron los planes Hime!

\- Maldito seas.

Wow! Jamás la había visto así de enojada, Irina Bloqueo la espada de Kiba, Saji tapo los ojos de Gasper antes de que detuviera el tiempo Rossewise y Vali nos encargaríamos de las que faltaban, Rias y Akeno se pararon enfrente de ellos, alistando sus energías, pero desgraciadamente no vinimos a pelear todavía, así que…

\- Vali retirémonos por ahora!, dame tiempo para preparar todo.

\- Muy bien.

Volé hasta donde estaba Kaichou, no quería que ejecutaran a los otros miembros de su familia.

\- Kaichou, venga con nosotros, pondré a su clan a salvo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Solo piense en ellos, yo hare el resto.

Hora de mi tele transportación, reúne energía, mentaliza al lugar que vas a llegar, las personas que vas a transportar, más las que Sona Kaichou tiene en mente, recuerda que eres el enviado del inicio. Listo hora de irnos.

* * *

Volvimos a la pequeña villa que habíamos usurpado, Vali trajo a su grupo en alegato de que nos servirían para la guerra, también el grupo de Kaichou se había trasladado, parece que mi técnica de tele transportación fue un completo éxito, pero había dos personitas que no esperaba…

\- Hola Isse!

\- Que tal Sekiryuu.. no mejor dicho chaos empereor dragón.

\- Me pueden explicar que hacen aquí, Serafall sama, Azazel?

NO ME PUEDO EXPLICAR COMO ES QUE SERAFALL Y AZAZEL DIERON CON ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!, MEJOR DICHO QUE HACE AQUÍ AZAZEL?!1, saque una boosted gear, pero el tipo de mechones rubios me detuvo con su mano.

\- Entiendo que no me quieras aquí, pero fui yo quien convenció a Ajuka y Serafall para que te ayudaran.

\- POR QUE LO HARIAS?

Dije colérico, pues no confiaba en el, después de salvar a Xenovia ayer pensé que también era un enemigo, pero parece ser que esta de mi lado, a pesar de ser el encargado del club de ocultismo. Me tranquilice un poco, debía tener sus razones, pues parece que todas las facciones ya me buscaban y ahora que declare la guerra al clan Gremory seré mas buscado entre todos.

\- Bueno, no es que planee algo en tu contra, pero necesitaras toda la ayuda posible, pues seguro los fénix y los Bael respaldaran a los Gremory, también los ángeles, parece que los caídos solo observaran de momento, pero espero que recapaciten.

Parece que este sujeto me trae muchas buenas y malas noticias, bueno mientras me sea de utilidad estará bien. Mire a Serafall sama quien vestía su traje de chica mágica, estaba un poco… bueno se veía cierta tela de color blanco puro.

\- Es bueno saber que estas bien Chaos chan.

\- Gracias Serafall sama, por cierto dígame Isse.

Sentí una mirada punzante, muy fría y rígida, voltee la vista un poco, dándome cuenta que quien me veía era Sona Kaichou, ella claramente estaba molesta, pero por que razón?, simplemente hablaba con su hermana mayor!, deje de lado eso, pues sentí una suaaaaaaaaaave sensación en mi espalda, era algo que ni por venganza olvidaría, pero quien era la responsable de esta situación?.

\- Hola, cuanto tiempo NYA!.

\- KUROKA!.

\- Al fin vas a aceptar mi petición de tener bebes conmigo?

ESTA IDIOTA!... parece ser que Vali me traerá mas que beneficios! Mientas esta nekomata me seguía abrazando, sentía otra vez esa extraña punzada, esa mirada fría de Sona Kaichou. ¿Por qué Kaichou me mira de esa manera?. Ella seguía arrimando sus… bueno dejémoslo asi.

\- Ya veremos Kuroka, a veces he pensado en tener un hijo Nekomata con Koneko, pero creo que tu eres mejor opción.

Al decir esto Kuroka puso una cara como el color de las langostas, ver su cara me divirtió mucho, a su vez la mirada afilada de varias chicas se clavo en mi, extrañamente la de las hermanas Sitri también, Vali miraba ajeno a la situación con su sonrisa descarada, mientras Shinra fukukaichou junto con las demás chicas del clan Sitri lanzaban sus ojos con desprecio.

\- Era una broma!

\- Parece ser que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, eso me alegra Issei san.

Dijo Asia soltando n suspiro de alivio, bueno lo vengador no me quita lo pervertido, pero creo que baje un poco el nivel con esto de la venganza. Todos reímos un poco, hasta que hablo el angel caído con una pregunta bastante seria.

\- Bien ¿Qué planeas hacer?, ya que tienes la ayuda de los Sitri Y del equipo Vali.

\- Formare un grupo, cualquiera que quiera entrar lo hará, me asegurare de protegerlos a todos, por supuesto no será nada terrorista, solo ayudaremos a quien sea que lo necesite.

Ese era mi plan, luego de acabar con mi venganza, ayudaría a aquellos que lo necesitaran, los que fueran traicionados estriaran conmigo, por supuesto, solo aquellos con buenas intenciones, podrán entrar.

\- Yo me uniré, aunque tendrás que saldar cuentas conmigo algún día ¿Oíste?

Casi todos asintieron, a excepción de ciertas personitas, el clan Sitri no había dicho nada, era de esperarse pues Rias era amiga de Sona Kaichou, mas que eso, ella era muy cercana, casi tanto como lo era Akeno, era natural que dudara en hacer algo en contra de alguien especial. La líder del clan se acerco a mí con su habitual rostro serio y refinado.

\- Dame un poco de Tiempo Hyodo Issei, discutiré con mi clan tu propuesta de unirnos.

\- Por supuesto, eres libre de negarte Kaichou ya que hay gente que estimas en el clan al que atacare.

Asintió con la cabeza, ella ya había hecho suficiente con ayudarme en la tarde, no podía pedirle nada más.

* * *

Me recosté en cama, pensando que haría con respecto al grupo que quería formas, pues necesitábamos ingresos, no robaría pero a este paso nos moriríamos de hambre, además necesitábamos mas cosas si quería pelear en contra de las facciones mas fuertes, aunque yo solo podía acabar con todos ellos. El sonar de mi puerta me espabilo, me pare a abrirla para encontrar en mi sorpresa a alguien que no esperaba, Sona Kaichou.

\- Puedo pasar?

\- Claro.

Ella ingreso a mi habitación, parecía husmear con detalle mi alcoba, me sentía raro con una chica haciendo eso, me había acostumbrado a que una fémina me acompañara en la noche gracias a las chicas de mi anterior clan, pero esto era nuevo.

\- Vine a decirte la decisión que hemos tomado.

\- Te escucho.

Esperaba expectante el veredicto de la hermosa fémina enfrente mío, ella tomo aire mientras parecía algo hermosa frente al reflejo de la luna.

\- Bueno, ya que la situación en las tres facciones es rara, ellos accedieron a que nos uniéramos, pero, con la condición de que me entregues a Rías, con los demás puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Propuesta interesante, parece ser que ella si quiere salvar a su amiga, no me afecta entregarle su vida, ya que ella siempre es muy severa con sus decisiones. La invite a sentarse en mi cama, pues parecía que aun seguiría la conversación un poco, o al menos yo la quería alargar, ya que muy pocas veces puedo ver esta faceta suya.

\- Entiendo, te dejare a Rias Gremory, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pues lo que voy a hacerle a los demás la afectara demasiado..

\- Gracias,

\- Por cierto Hay algo que quería preguntarte

\- Que es?

Bueno, responder a sus preguntas podría ser una forma de agradecerle el haberme ayudado esta tarde, sus gafas se opacaron, mientras se cruzo sus piernas. Realmente pienso que será una pregunta sumamente seria, pues creo que esta eligiendo sus palabras.

\- ¿Aun sigues teniendo el sueño pervertido de crear tu propio Harem?

\- Si, aunque parece que ese deseo perdió un poco de fuerza cuando me torturaron.

No era mentira, pero aun así parece que aquel sueño que tuve me incentivo a seguir adelante, después de todo quizá me sentía algo deprimido por ello. Eh? Por que cae una lágrima de mi ojo, se supone que ya no debería dolerme, pero…

\- Descuida, se que en el fondo te duele y mucho

\- Kaichou?

Ella… me esta abrazando? Pensé que era fría e indiferente, pero resulta que también tiene un lado amable, más que eso, ella tiene un lado cálido. Sentí su calor, su olor, era dulce, contrastaba con ella perfectamente, no cabía duda, estaba siendo abrazado por Sona Sitri quien alguna vez considere como fría y calculadora.

\- Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas, cuando fuiste siervo de los Gremory, nos salvaste muchas veces, incluso a costa de tu vida, por eso eres admirable.

Me separe de ella, esta reposaba su cuerpo contra el ventanal, lucia hermosa, aunque era nostálgico, pero muy diferente a Rias, ella poseía su propio encanto natural, como un hermoso delfín, inteligente y maravilloso.

\- Kaichou, también la protegeré, jamás olvidare lo que hizo por mi esta noche.

Su cara esbozo un leve color rojo, ante su mirada amatista que sin querer dudo, ella estaba viéndome expectante, buscando las palabras correctas que decir en este momento, fue en ese momento que la vi sonreír con mas sinceridad.

\- Gracias, Isse.

* * *

Era de mañana, los rayos del sol parecía escaparse por las cortinas cerradas, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con que Asia dormía a mi lado derecho, Rossewise al izquierdo, Irina sobre mi pecho, pero lo que no espere fue a Ophis en el centro de la cama y a Kuroka quien por cierto estaba… sin kimono!.

\- Diablos, primero eran las del clan y ahora ellas, solo falta que Sona Kaichou y Serafall sama estén también aquí!

Dije en broma, pero el destino puede ser cruel cuando se trata de estos delicados asuntos, pues efectivamente Sona Kaicho estaba ahí, pero por lo que veo Serafall sama la trajo, pues claramente sentí su presencia cerca ayer en la noche, aunque no tome la debida importancia pues pensé que se había levantado al baño. Me levante sin que se dieran cuenta, Sali de la habitación, encontrándome con Saji.

\- Hola Hyodo!, busco a Kaichou.

Mierda! No le puedo decir que esta en mi habitación con las demás, Saji parece tener sentimientos por ella…

\- HYODDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ah! Ahí va mi suerte, parece que ella despertó primero que las otras, con una mierda! Estoy en serios problemas, si no me mata ella, entrare en una batalla contra Vritra, eso es seguro, me escabullirle con tele trasportación.

\- Adonde crees que vas?

Maldición! Me atrapo, no solo eso Kuroka y las otras están detrás, de ella, con un carajo! Saji tiene lágrimas en los ojos, Kaichou esta furiosa, demasiado furiosa, las chicas también tenían un aura negra, estaban molestas!

\- Isse san… ¡También Kaichou!

\- Teniéndome a mi eliges a Kaichou…

Irina y Asia dijeron eso, el agarre de la presidenta se volvió mas duro mientras sus gafas mostraban un brillo espectral, tanto que parecían faros de luz.

\- NYA! Parece que te gusta mucho jugar con mujeres.

Y Para el remate final, viene Kuroka con esa frase peculiarmente mala, este es mi funeral! Si tuviera que escribir un testamento… bueno solo tengo unas cuantas cosas de valor.

\- Oh! Issei sama?

\- Le fay?

La chica que nos ayudo en Kioto, Le fay, vaya, parece que esta maga me salvo de morir a manos de la presidenta.

\- Issei sama, tengo un plan para usted.

\- Plan?

\- SI, que tal si reúne mas agentes para la batalla?.

Idea interesante, me agrada esta niña, tanto que quisiera abrazarla, pero, desgraciadamente tengo algo mas grande entre manos, asi que usemos el regalo que me dio el siervo de Sirzechs. Ryuuteimaru.

\- Vamos a usar esto como base, ya que si queremos ayudar a la gente tenemos que vigilar cada rincón del mundo.

Invoque a mi familiar con un sello mágico, ya que había pasado en aquel lugar bastante tiempo junto con el creció tanto como un trasatlántico, estaba listo montaríamos a ryuuteimaru para buscar mas aliados.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Este capitulo es como una segunda parte, ahora que Issei decide formar un grupo, buscara mas aliados para acabar con su venganza, que aliados tendrá? Por ultimo responderé a los reviews que dejaron todos los usuarios.

Aqom XG

Bueno, con que lo sigas me es mas que ganancia, se que la trama de la traición esta súper usado pero te aseguro que no será como los demás que termina perdonándolos y que todo siga como si nada. Mas adelante explicare el por que de estos eventos.

Leon we5ker

Gracias te aseguro que el power up tan de golpe tiene sus razones, además tengo algunas opciones para ella ya que no se como que después de una traición los perdone tan fácil, se me hace muy tedioso XD.

Linkender.

Eres el primero en poner alguien para el harem, Sona ya esta en la línea, espero te haya gustado mucho.

Infernaldragonforce.

Eso ni lo dudes, les mostrara el poder del Chaos empereor dragon con todo!

Miguel16310

Jajajajajaja Kuroka Ophis y Le fay están también, por supuesto tendrán sus ratos con Issei asi que despreocupa, bueno la razón por que se declaro la guerra fue por que casi todos hacen que Issei les perdone y todo sea color rosa otra vez, quería cambiar este concepto.

Dangandopan

Gracias, aprecio tus palabras aquí esta chico la espera termino.

Jhonata

Claro que es legal, tanto como el alcohol.

Monti.

Ophis ya había sido pedida jeje, pero adelante aquí esta.

XxReyxX

Por supuesto que la seguiré.

Por ultimo gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, también sigan dejando reviews, eso me ayuda a saber como seguir mi historia para que se sientan cómodos con ella y en lo personal a mi me gusta.

Firmado: ZERO THE BLOODEDGE


	3. chica misteriosa 1

Chica misteriosa 1.

Hace una semana que el Ryuuteimaru despego en el aire, ya habíamos acoplado muchas cosas en el, gracias a Sona kaichou y Serafall sama esto ya era una base, siguiendo filialmente con lo que es debido, pedí a Rossewise y a Le fay que buscaran personas y otros seres con un potencial de batalla, estratégico y militar elevado, pues aunque ya tenia un grupo muy bueno, las facciones eran nuestras enemigas y no podía estar en todos lados peleando, por lo que esta seria una buena opción ofensiva. Trtaba de conciliar algo de sueño en la oficina que prepararon para mi, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Kaichou que venia junto con Le fay.

\- Que sucede?.

\- Ya investigamos en distintas partes del mundo humano, demoniaco entre otras cosas y dimos con ellos.

Me mostraron unos folders con información, había al menos doce candidatos perfectos, pero hubo un folder que me llamo la atención, una chica de cabellos castaños, un poco largo con algunos broches en su flequillo, era usuaria de sacred gear, aunque era humana. Su nombre era Laura Schinder. Su locación era cerca de las fronteras entre centro y norte América pues gustaba de torneos clandestinos de peleas: No era psicópata o criminal pues dejaba a sus oponentes vivos después de cada encuentro.

\- Iremos por esta chica, Irina me acompañara.

\- Entendido.

Preparándome para ver a esa chica, me levante lentamente con confianza, si la hacia mi aliada, quizás seria de mucha ayuda, Salí del lugar y use mi teletrasnportacion ahora seria un viaje algo movido.

* * *

Eras más tres y media de la tarde en una cierta isla del caribe, se hacia el torneo, Irina y yo decidimos registrarnos para evaluar la situación, nos dirigiríamos a nuestras respectivas posiciones, mientras esperábamos, Irina me hablo pasible.

\- Isse kun, realmente vamos a reclutar extraños?

\- Si, no me queda de otra si quiero ganar esta guerra, además, no los puedo proteger a todos aunque quisiera, pues con el chaos dragón, solo puedo hacer hasta diez clones, si dividiera mas mi fuerza seria tan débil como alguno de los Maoo.

Irina rio divertida, como cualquier chica de su edad, me había sorprendido eso, ella quien era dedicada a su religión, casi no reia tontamente como cualquier adolescente común, mas que eso, era alguien espectacular alguien que si quería, seria igual de fuerte que el mismo Michael.

\- Eres muy amable. Realmente Rias san no supo apreciarte.

\- Es por ello que la matare.

Los anuncios habían comenzado, todos los participantes estábamos siendo llamados, caminamos adentro de un edificio sospechoso, bajamos un elevador y dimos con una arena enorme bajo tierra , habíamos al menos treinta dos participantes, pero, la que mas me llamo la atención estaba al lado de Irina, habíamos dado con nuestro objetivo, pero siendo peleadora me parece que la única forma de comunicarnos será atreves de un combate, aunque, divise a otra persona peculiar entre el publico, cabello blanco, ojos color miel y una mirada seria, asi que la asquerosa gata vino, me parece bien, me desharé de uno de los ciervos de Rias. Nos acercamos al ring donde el presentador anuncio las reglas.

\- Solo hay dos reglas, no se pueden rendir y como mínimo para declarar victoria se debe torturar a la persona mientras se pelea.

Ahora me gusto la idea, había mas cosas que podía hacerle a Koneko, será un buen espectáculo para estos depravados, las selecciones fueron rápidas, mi primer combate seria el ultimo de la contienda, Irina iría dos lugares atrás de mi, Koneko en segundo lugar y mi interés seria la primera en luchar. El cuadrilátero se poso, un hombre gigante, al menos dos metros diez de altura, mientras Laura media alrededor de 1.66, le llevaba mas de medio metro de altura, el enorme hombre alzo sus puños mientras la chica solo se limito a sacar un serrucho de su cinturón.

\- Las mujeres siempre usan un arma en contra de nosotros.

\- Piensa lo que quieras… que aprenderás a no subestimarme.

Esquivo cada uno de aquellos golpes, con facilidad, solo se divertía con esa cosa, su mirada entro en llamas, le encontraba ver la frustración de su oponente, eso me quedo claro, no había marcha atrás tenia que reclutarla, pues con aquella pasión seguro seria un soldado formidable. Siguieron asi por un rato, hasta que ella pareció aburrirse, tomo su serrucho y… corto una de sus extremidades, sangre botaba de su ante brazo como serpientes escarlatas, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una sádica sonrisa: acto siguiente tomo un matillo, mientras de un salto, lo impacto en su cabeza, ese sujeto ya estaba con un pie en la tumba, entonces tomo un clavo en una pequeña bolsa, clavándolo lentamente en su mano, luego fue otro en un pierna, este solo gritaba de dolor. Al final el ganador era más que obvio.

\- Ganador, Peniwisse.

Ese nombre, me suena de algún lugar en espacial, este me hizo recordar, a la miniserie que hizo estados unidos de un libro famoso en esos lares, IT, de Sthepen King, ella era una hembra, asi que quizás se puso asi para causar terror sobre ellos, algo oscuro se oculta en ella además de no saber casi nada de su sacred gear.

\- Va el turno de la gata.

El combate 2 se inicio entre la mascota de los Gremory contra una chica que practicaba capoeira, Koneko solo jugaba con su presa, pero esta vez parecía mas motivada de lo normal, tal vez por que Irina y yo somos participantes. Ella golpeo con fuerza la cara de la otra hasta que parecía una cosa deforme, de esta manera declararon su victoria. Gana, hasta que te enfrentes a mi, por que yo me daré el lujo de matarte.

Los combates fueron avanzando, hasta que llego mi turno, pelaría contra un sujeto con mascara de ogro, llevaba dos espadas, mientras yo mis boosted gear. Aquel sujeto hizo un corte desde arriba, solo puse mi mano sobre ella, rompiéndola, golpee su estomago, rompiéndole varias costillas, luego de una patada lo baje al piso, para después romper sus brazos luego sus piernas, asi que me dieron la victoria. Por cierto Irina gano igual de fácil que yo, solo que ella corto miembro.

Pasaremos a la siguiente ronda en media hora, por favor tomen un descanso hasta que recomencemos, por favor vayan a los camerinos que les designamos.

Irina y yo fuimos a aquellos lugares, los cuales eran una posilga, no eran algo nada limpio, solo me senté en la silla que se encontraba cerca del escritorio. Tome el celular, llame a la persona que deje cuidando el Ryuuteimaru, una de las personas en las que mas confio ahora, la llamada salio rápido, contesto la línea.

\- Que tal? Como va el reclutamiento.

\- Nada mal, pero, aun no puedo contactarla, espero me den un combate contra ella, además parece que los Gremory mandaron a su pequeño gato a jugar.

Con quien hablaba era con Saji, debido a que Vali fue a otro encargo, el tercer dragón a la mano es Saji, no dudo que pueda lograr el balance breaker pronto, así que quizás llegue a ser tan fuerte como Vali.

\- ¿La mataras?

La pregunta ofende Saji, lo hare, Xenovia se salvo por Azazel, pero esta vez no hay nadie que me detenga, salvo Irina o Asia, aunque no creo que pase.

\- Ya veo, nos vemos Hyoudo, espero regreses con esa nueva recluta, no te excedas con Koneko.

Colgó, ese chico realmente es único. Aun faltan veinte minutos para la segunda ronda, vamos a descansar un poco, la puerta sonó, alguien llama, me adelante a la puerta, para encontrarme con la persona menos sospechada, Laura Schinder había aparecido enfrente de mi puerta con una cara sospechosa, esto no me agrada, pero la invite a pasar, aunque desconozco su sacred gear, confió plenamente en mi poder como chaos emperador dragón.

\- Que necesitas?

\- Eres descortés Sekiryuutei o ¿debería decir "enviado del fin"?

Me puse en guardia, ella conocía perfectamente mi identidad, pero la pregunta clave era ¿Cómo?, debía saber como obtuvo mi identidad, aunque…

\- Eres buscado por las facciones mas importantes, tu cabeza ahora tiene un precio alto, por alta traición a tu amo y rebelarte a ellos, una pieza de arte.

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Estoy al tanto de lo que los demonios y ángeles hacen, peleo por que quiero ir al infierno y acabar con el rey demonio Sirzechz.

Es raro que una humana sepa de los sub mundos, me intriga pero hay algo que mas me intriga.

\- Que quieres de mi?.

\- Una oferta, mejor dicho una apuesta, veras, descubrí varios de tus aliados siguiéndome, no mostré información de mi sacred gear, tampoco mucha información personal, pero a mi me intereso el hecho de que te revelaras ante tu amo, por lo que quiero que peleemos, si gano, tu me pertenecerás, pero si pierdo, te ayudare en tu objetivo.

Idea interesante, no cabía duda de que era buen negociante, me intereso su oferta, no había problema, aunque desconozco su sacred gear, no pienso perder, por el bien de mi venganza, la reclutare de algún modo.

\- Entiendo tu punto, acepto tu apuesta, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, además te quiero en mi grupo. Aunque lamento decirte que yo no pienso ser tu esclavo sexual

. Entiendo, pero serás mío, aunque no de la forma que tu piensas Sekiryuutei.

Notas finales.

Hola aquí zero the blooedge este capitulo es dividido en dos partes por eso tan poquitas palabras, lamento eso, pero lo que viene seguro que les helara la sangre.

ZERO The bloodedge


End file.
